A Handsome Volley Ball
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Lucy pingsan terkena pukulan sebuah bola. Sebuah bola—benarkah hanya sebatas itu? / Special fic for Trancy Anafeloz's bday! / AU - Oneshot. RnR?


"Lucyyy!"

Semuanya terengah. Dengan spontan mereka menyebut nama teman mereka yang akan terkena serangan bola—yang tidak sengaja terlempar ke arahnya. Memang waktu itu Lucy tidak begitu konsentrasi, jadi dia hanya menoleh dan bertanya-tanya sehingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa—

_DUAKK_

—sebuah bola voli melayang dengan indahnya tepat di kepala Lucy.

* * *

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), maybe OOC**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari **_**fanfic**_** ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Day**_**-chan **__**presents**_

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Fairy Tail **_**Fanfic**_

**.**

_**A Handsome Volley Ball**_

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading~**_

* * *

"Uh ..." desah Lucy yang mulai sadar dari bunga tidurnya.

Mata cokelat itu melihat sekeliling. Hanya ada satu jawaban—putih. Bau obat-obatan menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Hawa dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh _Air Conditioner_ juga ikut mempengaruhi suhu badan gadis _blondie_ ini. Tidak ada suasana bising atau ramai seperti di kelas biasanya.

Ruang UKS.

Yup, tebakan Lucy tepat. Dia bangun untuk duduk dan sadar bahwa dia ada di salah satu ranjang putih di UKS sekolah. Diamatinya lebih lagi, korden-korden tampak tidak melakukan tugasnya—mereka tidak menutupi Lucy.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

_DEG_

"Si-siapa kau?" ucap Lucy bergidik ketika ia mendapati ada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

Orang itu—pemuda itu hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban. "Kau lupa? Aku anak baru di sini," ucapnya. "Natsu Dragneel, _yoroshiku_," lanjutnya dengan cengirannya yang menggoda iman dan takwa.

Lucy sempat terpana dengan cengirannya—hei, sadarlah Lucy, itu hanya cengiran! Beberapa saat setelah Lucy mampu mengendalikan sikapnya, Lucy tersenyum manis dan memperkenalkan diri juga.

"Lucy Heartfilia, _yoroshiku ne_," balas Lucy.

Lucy berani bersumpah ada semburat merah tipis yang menjalari pipi pemuda berambut _pink_ itu. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa dan kenapa. Pemuda itu kemudian menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Hening sesaat menyabotase suasana di antara mereka berdua. Lucy yang tampaknya sedang berpikir itu menarik perhatian Natsu untuk bertanya apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Hmm, aku di sini kenapa, ya?" tanya Lucy yang sepertinya lupa-lupa ingat. Sejumput memori yang telah terekam pagi tadi seakan-akan hilang entah ke mana.

Natsu tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. "Sepertinya kau sedikit lupa akan kejadian tadi, ya? Tadi aku tidak sengaja memukulmu," ucap Natsu.

Lucy _loading_ sebentar. "Ah! Kau yang memukulku dengan bola voli tadi ya?" ucap Lucy kesal. Dia mulai mendapatkan memori-memori yang hilang.

"Yaa begitulah," sahut Natsu. "_Gomen na_, aku tidak sengaja."

Lucy merengut kesal menanggapinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, yang terjadi sudah terjadi. Mau marah atau kesal pun tidak ada artinya dan hanya buang-buang waktu saja.

Natsu yang melihat Lucy agak _gloomy_ begitu jadi merasa bersalah. Ya, ini salahnya karena telah memukul Lucy sehingga ia harus absen di pelajaran ketiga—pelajaran setelah olahraga. Padahal di jam ketiga ada pelajaran kesukaan Lucy—bahasa Jepang.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan_, jerit Natsu dalam hati. Dia tidak pernah menangani seorang gadis yang sedang kesal seperti ini. Bisa dibilang Natsu itu tidak berpengalaman dengan gadis—hei, walaupun wajahnya tampan seperti itu, tapi dia tidak pernah pacaran.

Hening kembali menghampiri kedua insan ini. Para petugas UKS yang biasanya berjaga sepertinya absen hari ini. Dan mengetahui fakta bahwa mereka berduaan di satu ruangan yang lumayan besar ini membuat mereka semakin canggung dan tidak enak hati. Apalagi mereka belum terlalu akrab.

"Hmm, mau jalan-jalan?" tawar Natsu memecah keheningan.

Mata _onyx_ bertemu dengan mata cokelatnya yang indah. Sekian lama mereka bertatapan membuat Lucy salah tingkah dan akhirnya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Natsu tersenyum—bukan, bukan cengiran. Ini senyum Natsu yang sesungguhnya.

Sambil tetap tersenyum, Natsu menarik tangan Lucy untuk bangkit dari ranjang UKS dengan lembut. Sebagai seorang gadis, Lucy patut untuk sedikit _blushing_—walaupun dia tidak begitu mengenal pemuda yang baru pindah ke sekolahnya ini. Yah, gadis mana yang tidak _blushing_, kalau diperlakukan lembut seperti itu dengan seorang pemuda tampang yang sedang tersenyum?

xxxxx

"Kau hapal sekail ya rute sekolah ini. Padahal katamu kau baru masuk sekolah hari ini," komentar Lucy yang sedang memegang gula-gula—ya, mereka sempat ke kantin dulu untuk mengisi bensin(?).

Pemuda _pinkish_ itu tertawa kecil. "Hmm, tidak juga. Kemarin sore aku datang ke sini untuk melihat-lihat," ucapnya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku.

Lucy hanya ber'oh' ria. "Tapi kau tidak memperkenalkan diri di lapangan olahraga tadi. Mestinya kan begitu, agar aku mengetahui keberadaanmu," ucap Lucy merengut.

"Aku tidak mau," ucap Natsu memeletkan lidahnya.

Gadis _blondie_ yang dipeleti(?) tersebut memunculkan perempatan urat di dahinya yang terperban. Tidak disangka, ternyata ada ya pemuda yang malu-malu hanya untuk sekedar memperkenalkan diri di depan teman-temannya. _Cute shy boy_, ucap Lucy dalam hati sambil terkikik pelan.

Natsu tiba-tiba memberikan sapu tangan kepada Lucy. "Eh?" Lucy tidak mengetri maksudnya. Tapi toh dia menerima sapu tangan berwarna merah marun tersebut.

"Itu untuk mulutmu, _baka_. Kau tidak bisa makan dengan benar ya," ucap Natsu menyeringai—mengejek. Lucy hanya sedikit malu menanggapinya.

Mereka berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang banyak hal. Dalam waktu yang singkat mereka dapat saling bercanda dan akrab. Tipikal karakter mereka memang karakter yang ramah dan ceria, jadi mereka lebih cepat akrab satu sama lain.

Tentu saja mereka tidak melewati kelas-kelas. Mau dibunuh kah mereka(?)? Para murid dan guru yang sedang susah payah melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar dan mereka dengan santainya jalan-jalan dan ngobrol. Ini seperti menari di atas penderitaan orang lain. Tapi biarlah, apa peduli mereka.

Akhirnya tujuan terakhir mereka adalah tempat yang sangat klasik—atap sekolah.

Angin semilir yang berhembus pelan, menyibakkan rambut masing-masing. Meleburkan jarak antara rambut merah muda dan pirang. Kedua mata mereka tidak menatap satu sama lain, tapi mereka sedang memandang pemandangan kota yang terlihat dari ketinggian beratus-ratus meter ini.

"Segarnya," ucap Lucy menutup kedua matanya. Dia berusaha merasakan aliran angin yang melewati tubuhnya.

Natsu memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Lama kelamaan bibirnya membentuk lengkungan lembut. Melihat sosok gadis yang begitu imut, yang baru kau kenal dan berbincang dengannya, membuat Natsu merasakan ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya. Berdetak begitu cepat, seakan-akan lari dikejar pencopet.

Lucy yang merasa diperhatikan pun membuka mata cokelatnya kembali dan menoleh ke arah pemuda _pinkish_ itu. Dia pun melihat senyuman lembut yang membingkai di wajah Natsu. Dan itu membuat Lucy seketika _blushing_ dan salah tingkah.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" ucap Lucy pura-pura sewot—padahal di dalam hatinya _Author_ yakin tidak seperti itu.

"Tidak, hanya saja ..." ucap Natsu menggantung ucapannya. "Aku benar-benar menyesal telah melukai wajah cantikmu."

_DEG_

Jantung Lucy seakan berhenti berdetak. Dia tahu dia sedang digombali, tetapi kenapa gombalnya terasa manis di hati? Lucy ingin _meledak_ sekeras-kerasnya—ingin memberi tahu rasa aneh yang mulai menjalari hatinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Natsu menghadap Lucy sempurna. Lucy tidak melakukan apa-apa ketika Natsu berjalan semakin dekat dengannya. Tidak dipungkiri, paras cantik Lucy semakin merah ketika dahi Natsu menyentuh dahi miliknya.

"Ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap Lucy tergagap.

Natsu menghela napas panjang—dengan pelan. Dia menutup matanya sebentar, lalu kemudian membukanya kembali. Menatap mata cokelat yang begitu indah dan hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari matanya sendiri. Memegang pundak Lucy—dan yang satu memegang pipi Lucy, Natsu mulai membuka suaranya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan hal ini padamu. Dan aku pikir ini kesempatanku," ucap Natsu pelan.

Lucy yang tidak begitu mengerti artinya hanya bisa terdiam—dan terpana. Melihat sosok yang begitu tampan berada di dekatnya, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih ataupun logis.

Natsu memberanikan dirinya untuk bergerak lebih maju lagi dan—

—mencium Lucy tepat di bibir.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Natsu sudah melepaskan ciumannya dan berdiri agak jauh dari Lucy. Wajahnya menghadap bawah—dia masih berusaha menghilangkan _blushing_-nya.

Jangan tanya Lucy. Dicium oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya pagi ini, adalah hal yang sangat baru baginya. _Well_, walaupun dia juga merasa ada rasa dengan pemuda di depan ini, tapi tidak secepat ini—tidak langsung berciuman seperti ini. Mimpi apa Lucy kemarin?

Beberapa saat setelah Natsu bisa mengendalikan dirinya, Natsu memandang Lucy. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tentang bola voli itu."

"Jadi kau meminta maaf dengan cara menciumku, begitu?" ucap Lucy yang mulai tersulut emosi.

Natsu membeliakkan matanya sedikit—mengetahui nada bicara Lucy yang mulai meninggi. Tapi kemudian dia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lembut. Dan kemudian seringaian lah yang menghiasi wajah kokoh pemuda itu.

"_Well_, aku juga minta maaf kalau tindakanku tadi tidak berkenan untukmu," ucap Natsu melipat kedua tangannya. "Tapi anehnya, kau tadi tidak menolak," lanjutnya memeletkan lidahnya.

Mendengar itu, Lucy langsung _blushing_ setengah mati. Oke—dia memang tidak menolak ciuman tadi. Karena jujur dia pun menikmatinya. Jadi, sekarang Lucy Heartfilia terdeteksi bahwa dia adalah gadis _tsundere_. Akut.

"A-aku ..." Lucy terlihat kesulitan menjawabnya. "Aku—hei! Mau lari ke mana kau?!"

Lucy mengejar Natsu yang berlari meninggalkannya. Awalnya dia kaget dengan pergerakan Natsu yang tiba-tiba, tapi akhirnya dia pun berlari juga. Natsu tetap berlari, sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang dan mengejek Lucy. Lucy semakin kesal dibuatnya dan akhirnya dapat menyamai Natsu.

Natsu tetap berlari dan terus berlari. Sampai di sebuah ruangan—gudang, dia membuka ruangan itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia membuka pintunya kembali dan melihat Lucy tengah bersimbah keringat di depannya. Terlihat sekali Lucy terengah-engah dengan kegiatan lari berlari(?) ini.

Lucy yang akan menangkap Natsu, langsung dilarang oleh Natsu. "Berhenti di situ." Lucy memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya—dan rasa kesal yang masih tersisa di hati Lucy.

Natsu memandang Lucy dengan lembut. Senyumnya—yang sedari tadi adalah senyum ejekan, kini berubah menjadi senyuman lembut. Sedikit tersirat kesedihan di sana, dan Lucy tidak tahu kenapa.

"Lucy, sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

_BRAK_

Lucy masih berpikir lama. "Hei! Apa maksudmu?! Kau mau mengurung dirimu seharian di situ?" ucap Lucy yang masih bertanya-tanya.

"Lucy!"

Terlihat sosok pemuda berambut biru kehitaman sedikit berlari menuju Lucy. "Gray!"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kenapa kau ada di depan gudang? Bukannya kau ada di UKS? Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu, tadi ada ulangan Bahasa Jepang, kau tahu. Ini baru jam istirahat dan aku panik mencarimu ke mana-mana," ucap Gray panjang lebar.

"Gray, aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Lucy tersenyum.

Gray menghela napas panjang. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia bertanya lagi. "Kenapa kau berkeringat sekali?"

"Ah, aku tadi mengejar Natsu. Dan dia sekarang mengurung dirinya di gudang—aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu," ucap Lucy kesal.

"Natsu?" ucap Gray mulai bingung.

"Natsu Dragneel. Anak pindahan baru itu _lho_."

Gray tampak diam sebentar.

"Lucy, di sekolah kita tidak ada murid yang bernama Natsu Dragneel."

"Eh?"

"Kita juga tidak kedatangan murid baru, bukan?"

Lucy mulai mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak, ini tadi bukan halusinasi semata. Ini tadi nyata sekali.

"Ada, kok! Dia itu yang memukulku dengan bola voli sewaktu pelajaran olahraga tadi," sanggah Lucy.

Gray juga tampak semakin bingung. Dia kemudian memegang kedua pundak Lucy dan mulai menenangkan dirinya.

"Lucy, dengar. Aku yang tidak sengaja melemparmu dengan bola voli tadi. Dan aku tidak kenal siapa itu Natsu Dragneel," ucap Gray dengan hati-hati.

Wajah Lucy semakin memucat. "Tidak mungkin! Dia yang menemaniku jalan-jalan sewaktu tadi!" ucap Lucy sedikit depresif.

"Kau mau bukti? Aku mengejarnya dan dia tadi mengurung dirinya di sini. Mungkin dia sudah tidak kuat lari," lanjut Lucy dengan penuh percaya diri menunjuk ke sebuah gudang.

Gray menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Tapi akhirnya Gray mengiyakan pernyataan Lucy dan meminta buktinya. Lucy pun membuka kembali gudang yang sempat Natsu tutup tadi.

Dan ketika dibuka, ruangan sempit itu tidak menunjukkan keberadaan orang di situ. Kosong. Dan yang ada hanyalah—

—sebuah bola voli.

"_Sepertinya kau sedikit lupa akan kejadian tadi, ya? Tadi aku tidak sengaja __**memukulmu**__," ucap Natsu._

"_Lucy, dengar. Aku yang tidak sengaja __**melemparmu dengan bola voli **__tadi. Dan aku tidak kenal siapa itu Natsu Dragneel," ucap Gray dengan hati-hati._

"_**Sudah lama**__ aku ingin melakukan hal ini padamu. Dan aku pikir ini kesempatanku," ucap Natsu pelan._

"_**Itu**__ untuk mulutmu, baka. Kau tidak bisa makan dengan benar ya," ucap Natsu menyeringai—mengejek._

Memori Lucy yang sempat hilang kini tersambung kembali. Dan kemudian dia memutar balik apa saja yang telah dialaminya. Beberapa kalimat penting sempat menyangkut di pikirannya—dan itu sangat penting bagi penyelesaian fenomena aneh ini.

Lucy kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku rok nya. Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah marun yang masih ada—dan nyata. Lucy menciumnya sebentar, dan masih tersisa bau gula-gula yang dia makan tadi.

Sejenak kemudian, Lucy tersenyum. Dia menutup matanya untuk sesaat. Setelah dia membuka matanya kembali, Lucy mendekati bola voli itu. Memegangnya erat, dan menatapnya _intens_.

"Ini tidak lucu tahu. Ciuman pertamaku direbut oleh sesosok bola voli," ucap Lucy pelan. Dia terus memandangi bola itu dan kemudian tersenyum. Akhirnya dia berdiri dan berbalik—menghadap Gray yang tengah kebingungan.

"Mana Natsu Dragneel itu katamu?" tanya Gray bingung.

Menyembunyikan bola itu di balik badannya, Lucy tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku hanya bermimpi."

_**Owari**_

* * *

[ A / N ]

GUE GAK PERCAYA GUE BIKIN FANFIC NALU GENRE AU ! GUE GAK PERCAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *SETRES DI POJOKAN*

Well, soalnya dari dulu aku selalu menekankan untuk NaLu Canon / Semi-canon, karena di situ sudah banyak sekali hints-hints yang disediakan Om Mashima ... ya kan?

Tapi karena ini adalah permintaan special dari **Trancy Anafeloz** a.k.a Tian-neechan yang udah bantu aku dalam beberapa _hal_, yah.. um.. _hal_ yang tidak perlu dibicarakan di sini X""D /dor/ semoga gak mengecewakan u_,u

Neechan koplaks(?) itu request padaku (sebagai imbalan karena dia membantuku dalam _hal itu_) NaLuGra dengan genre Romance dan Mystery. Dan itu membuat saya kejang-kejang seketika =3=

But well, request darinya aku samain dengan tanggal ulang taunnya.

_**Fanfic**_** ini kudedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Trancy Anafeloz a.k.a **_**my lovelehh neechan**_**. Terima kasih udah banyak membantu saya dalam beberapa **_**hal**_**.**

**March 18, 2013 — **_**Otanjoubi omedeto**_**, **_**nee-chan**_**!**

xxxxx

xxxxx

xxxxx

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
